1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an electrical connector, and particularly to the electrical connector having board locks.
2. Description of Related Art
In the prior art, a DIN connector has an insulative housing, a plurality of terminals received in the housing, and a pair of board locks mounted to the housing. The housing has a mating port defined in a horizontal direction and a pair of side portions. Each side portion defines a through hole extending in a vertical direction to receive the board lock therein. An open mold direction of a first mold forming the mating port of the housing is in a horizontal direction, and an open mold direction of a second mold forming the through hole of the housing is in a vertical direction, the structures of the molds in multi-open directions are complex. An additional wedge-shaped slide mold is introduced to work together with the second mold to help the second mold being moved vertically. When the first mold and the wedge-shaped slide mold are moved together away the housing in the horizontal direction, the second mold climbs up the wedge-shaped slide mold till a post extending from the wedge-shaped slide mold and ejecting the second mold out the side portion of the housing. Because the wedge-shaped slide mold is added, the whole height of the molds increases. It is required to decrease the whole height of the molds by changing the open mold direction of the second mold to remove the wedge-shaped slide mold.
Accordingly, one object of the present invention is to provide an electrical connector having simple structures of molds forming the connector.
Another object of the present invention is to provide the electrical connector having board locks assembled to a housing of the connector securely.
In order to achieve the objects set forth, an electrical connector comprises an insulative housing defining a mating port along a mating direction and a pair of side portions at a pair of ends of the mating port, a plurality of terminals received in the mating port, and a pair of board locks assembled in the side portions. Each side portion of the housing has a receiving space extending along the mating direction and two shoulder portions around the receiving space. The receiving space is divided into a first receiving part and a second receiving part by the two shoulder portions and the first receiving part communicates with the second receiving part. Each board lock is assembled into the receiving space. The board lock comprises a base portion received in the first receiving part, a pair of resilient latch portions extending from the base portion into the second receiving part to abut against the shoulder portions thereby preventing the board lock from moving rearwardly, and a pair of leg portions extending outside the side portion of the housing.
Other objects, advantages and novel features of the invention will become more apparent from the following detailed description when taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings.